


Przejścia

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tak było codziennie. Przykre spotkanie z rzeczywistością, krańcowe niewyspanie, promieniowanie, śniadanie, leki i Anders, który cały czas bezwstydnie przy czymś pomagał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przejścia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubis/gifts).



> Druga część z serii Nowej Ziemi. W tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów próbują osiedlić się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_. Napisane na ZWL na [multifandom_pl](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl), dedykowane Kubisiowi na urodziny, bo Lee i Sam.  
>  Zainspirowane _Morning Passages_ Philipa Glassa.

1.

Zapadanie w sen stało się trudne: w jednej chwili Lee był jeszcze wśród przytomnych – wartowników, łącznościowców, cierpiących na bardziej zaawansowaną bezsenność – a w drugiej zapadał w płytką drzemkę pełną dziwacznych marzeń sennych i w jego umyśle otwierały się jedno po drugim przejścia do miejsc nieodwiedzanych za dnia. Wtedy wstrząsał się w proteście i natychmiast wypływał z powrotem na powierzchnię świadomości, gdzie cały proces zaczynał się od nowa.

Spał w bluzie i pod dwoma kocami, bo na Ziemi w ciągu dnia było zimno, a w nocy jeszcze zimniej. Grzejnik nie wyrabiał z ogrzewaniem całego namiotu, agregat buczał i terkotał. Lampa kołysała się w powiewach wiatru. Wraz z nią kołysał się licznik, informujący radośnie, ile grejów promieniowania wchłonęło się danej doby. Liczby czasem rosły, czasem malały. Niekiedy wyświetlała się ilość promili alkoholu w wydychanym powietrzu.

Lee budził się do tego wahadła codziennie. Nie inaczej było tym razem, kiedy obudził się i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zdobyć wyniki badań lekarskich Andersa.

Wstał z wysiłkiem, z obrazem szarej, skłębionej rzeki wciąż pod wypełnionymi piaskiem powiekami. Umył się w misce zimnej wody z baniaka i, podskakując na bosych stopach, włożył ciepłe ubrania. Komunikator w kieszeni kurtki już piszczał – dwa nieodebrane połączenia: ojciec i kwatermistrz. Ojciec miał, jak zawsze, pierwszeństwo, chociaż Lee ostatnio unikał go, jak mógł. Tym razem Lee niczego sobie nie wmawiał. Tata naprawdę żywił do niego pretensje.

— Dzień dobry, admirale. Tak, świt już tu wstał. — Lee odchylił klapę namiotu. Chmury wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak zwykle. — Nie, żadnych informacji od żadnej z ekspedycji. Pogoda nawet jakby się polepszyła. Mniej wieje. Jak ona się czuje? Tak? Dobrze mi to słyszeć. Nie, na razie jeszcze tu zostaję. A, i tato? Czy doktor Cottle jest na _Galactice_? Dobra, dzięki.

Przez chwilę aż zagapił się na komunikator. Nie lubił tych prawie-że-normalnych rozmów. Podszywały rzeczywistość fałszywym poczuciem komfortu.

Zapiął kurtkę i poszedł do kantyny. Buty zapadały mu się w pylastej ziemi niemal po kostki. Po lądowisku snuło się kilku mechaników w ochronnych maskach. Ktoś bez przekonania grzebał przy reflektorach Raptora. W kantynie na palniku gotował się czajnik pełen gorącej wody, a obok czekały przygotowane do zalania liofilizowane śniadania. Athena studiowała etykietki na opakowaniach.

— Cześć, Lee.

— Cześć. Lot z zapasami?

— Mhm. Dzisiaj delikatesy: warzywna, krem z brokułów i puree. To znaczy, algi o smaku, czyli obrzydliwe żarcie z Galactiki instant.

— Smak nostalgii.

Zrobili sobie śniadanie i stanęli pod wiatą, obserwując znajdujące się naprzeciwko obozowisko Cylonów. Dwóch Leobenów, zajętych zbieraniem jakiś próbek, grzebało w ziemi. D'Anna stała obok i, sądząc z gestykulacji, strofowała niesforne egzemplarze modelu 2.

— Cały czas czekają na nas? — zapytała Athena, wąchając niechętnie swój krem z brokułów.

— Rzekomo dyskutują, ale tak, czekają na nas.

— Jakieś informacje od wypraw?

— Nie odzywają się. Wiesz, że to pewnie przez…

— Przez promieniowanie, wiem — przytaknęła Athena. Co ciekawsze – i dziwniejsze – ze wszystkich ludzi Lee był na dobrej stopie jedynie z Cylonką. Kara po tym spektakularnym fiasku nie była najpopularniejszą osobą we flocie i Lee, poprzez konotacje, również do takowych nie należał.

W planach były dalsze pertraktacje z Cylonami, ale do tego miał jeszcze czas. Jako cywil, nawet wysoko postawiony, Lee wydawał się mieć żałośnie mało obowiązków i potwornie dużo czasu. Roslin czasu zostało bardzo niewiele, ale tutaj, w tym czyśćcu, wszyscy starali się unikać tej myśli. Lee dlatego, że sam miał zostać prezydentem; pozostali dlatego, że to Lee miał zostać prezydentem.

Zapakował swoje śniadanie, pożegnał się z Atheną i wrócił do swojego namiotu, gdzie na podłodze leżały materiały, które łaskawie przekazała mu D'Anna. Lee studiował je bez przekonania. Mistyczny bełkot to była domena Laury Roslin i w pewnej mierze Kary Thrace - jego przeznaczenie było bardziej pragmatyczne i wymagało przygotowania na temat władzy cywilnej. Dlatego przywiózł ze sobą dwa tomy kodeksów dziadka i czytywał je do snu, co Starbuck kiedyś rozbawiłoby do łez, a teraz zaledwie, być może, sprawiłoby, że na jej twarzy pojawiłby się uśmiech.

Postawił zupę warzywną i sucharki na chybotliwym stoliku i zadzwonił do Galactiki, skąd przełączyli go do infirmerii. Po pięciu sygnałach odezwał się zachrypnięty głos doktora Cottle.

— Adama? Streszczaj się, bo mam pełne ręce roboty z profilaktyką przeciwpromienną.

— Dzień dobry, doktorze. Mam pewną prośbę.

— Pewnie jak zwykle nic dobrego — wymruczał Cottle. W tle szczęknęła zapalniczka.

— Chodzi mi o wyniki badań, którym poddał się Sam Anders przed szkoleniem lotniczym. Chciałbym je przejrzeć.

— Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wcale nie. Chorąży Anders nie jest człowiekiem, więc nie obejmują go te klauzule, a wyniki jego badań mogą być ważne dla rządu. — Bogowie, ale obrzydliwie było wypowiedzieć te słowa. — Są ważne dla rządu. Powiedzmy, że występuję o nie w zastępstwie prezydent.

— Kombinujesz, Adama. Ale będziesz miał te wyniki, bo inaczej nie dasz mi spokoju, tyle wiem. Poślę je następnym transportem. Tylko nikomu ani mru-mru.

— Oczywiście. Dziękuję, doktorze.

Było tak zimno, że śniadanie szybko ostygło, a Lee, żeby zaaplikować sobie dawkę przeciwpromów, nie ściągnął bluzy, tylko podwinął rękaw. Właśnie zabezpieczał igłę, kiedy rozległo się skrobanie w płachtę namiotu, więc szybko wrzucił strzykawkę do pojemnika i wsunął go stopą pod stół.

— Adama? Znaleźliśmy coś, chodź rzucić okiem.

Grupa cywili pracowała nad eksploracją ruin położonych nad zatoką, nad którą rozłożyli obozowiska. Lee nadzorował ich pracę i kontrolował, jakie informacje mogą wyciec do mediów. Ostatnio niewiele nadawało się do przekazywania, ale obejrzeć musiał wszystko. Złapał kurtkę, latarkę, notes i wyszedł na zacinający deszczem wiatr. Drobne krople pozostawiały nieprzyjemny posmak i lepiły się do skóry.

Twarz kobiety, która po niego przyszła, była prawie niewidoczna pod zawiązanym ciasno pod brodą kapturem. Wbili ręce w kieszenie i ruszyli szybkim krokiem w kierunku "wykopalisk". Oczywiście, gdy tylko przekroczyli brzeg obozowiska, Lee wpadł na Sama.

I tak było codziennie. Przykre spotkanie z rzeczywistością, krańcowe niewyspanie, śniadanie, leki i Anders, który cały czas bezwstydnie przy czymś pomagał. Nie wypadało witać go "jak tam plany zniszczenia reszty ludzkości, pieprzony Cylonie?" – zresztą, Lee wyszedł z tej fazy po dwóch dniach – ale nigdy nie potrafił wymyślić, co ma właściwie powiedzieć, więc poprzestawał na zwykłym:

— Cześć, Sam.

— Cześć, Lee — odpowiadał Sam, a pomiędzy tymi zdaniami było tyle przestrzeni, że Lee zawsze szybko oddalał się w przeciwnym kierunku.

Nie inaczej było tym razem.

Jajogłowi znowu znaleźli zwłoki. Wyszczerzona, potrzaskana czaszka patrzyła pustymi oczodołami spod resztek schodów.

— Świetnie — powiedział Lee. — Zapakujcie to i do magazynu.

 

2.

W świecie żywych powitał go ponownie widok szorstkiego koca ostemplowanego skrzydlatym logiem BS _Galactica_. Na wyświetlaczu licznika, powyżej dawki wysokości 3,2 Gy, widniały dwie liczby: 7:54 oraz 14:16. Według czasu lokalnego była to idealna godzina na wstawanie; według kolonialnego późny lunch albo środek IV wachty.

Przewrócił się na plecy, potarł oczy i sięgnął po komunikator. Na częstotliwości radiowej słychać było tylko biały szum – czyli gorszy dzień. W lepsze dni czasem łapało transmisje z floty.

Deszcz bębnił o płachtę namiotu. Agregat terkotał. Lee dolał do zbiornika paliwa i nastawił obroty grzejnika na wyższe na czas mycia. Było zimno jak diabli. Oczywiście, nic nie równało się z absolutnym zimnem próżni, ale na Ziemi było tak, jakby ktoś usilnie próbował upodobnić ją do otaczającego kosmosu: zimno, pusto, pełno nieprzyjaznych pierwiastków. Być może ten ktoś zbytnio wziął sobie do serca stwierdzenie, że to przestrzeń kosmiczna jest ludzkim domem.

Na lądowisku było pusto. W kantynie mechanicy i łącznościowcy rżnęli w triadę, przekrzykując siebie nawzajem. Być może wystraszyli Cylonów, bo w ich obozowisku nie było widać żywego ducha, jeśli nie liczyć centurionów, którzy mokli stoicko przy swoim lądowisku.

Nie przyszedł żaden transport. Zastrzyk, śniadanie i Lee wyruszył do ruin, gdzie wrzała praca przy umacnianiu ścian wykopów. Przy odpowiedniej ilości opadów zdarzały się małe lawiny błota.

Anders samotnie sortował pudła w magazynie. Lee nie zauważył go z początku, zajęty mapami i wykresami dawnego ludzkiego siedliska; dopiero znajome "kurwa, no" sprawiło, że uniósł głowę i zobaczył ten przeklęty profil pochylony nad rozsypanymi odłamkami ceramiki.

Niechętnie pomógł Samowi. Razem zalepili karton i wsunęli go na najwyższą półkę na stojaku. Lee ledwie jej dosięgał.

— Jak tam? — zapytał Anders, odrzucając włosy i rozsmarowując sobie drobiny błota na czole.

— Dalej nikt mnie nie zamordował — odparł Lee w przypływie czarnego humoru. — To chyba liczy się na plus.

— Jeśli tak o tym pomyśleć, to mnie też nie, czyli prawie jak w porządku.

— Faktycznie.

Andersowi sypał się zarost. Na brodzie miał pryszcza. To było niesamowite.

Patrzyli na siebie, jakby dopiero się poznali. I było to prawdą: spotkali się po raz pierwszy bez niej pomiędzy nimi. Właściwie to Lee mógłby wyciągnąć rękę i przedstawić się, a zamiast tego powiedział:

— Przepraszam, muszę iść…

— Jasne — zmieszał się Anders.

— …dopilnować czegoś.

Lee ewakuował się stamtąd, jakby ktoś go gonił z karabinem maszynowym. Sam został przy stojaku i mechanicznie sięgnął po kolejne pudło.

Po południu Cyloni zażądali dopuszczenia do eksploracji ruin. Ludzie wstępnie odmówili. Wtedy do obrad dołączyła Tory i przedstawiła teorię, że Pięciu pochodzi z Ziemi. Nie cieszyła się ona specjalnym powodzeniem, szczególnie, że od czasu Kary nikt nie potrafił skutecznie skomunikować się z umierającą hybrydą, a Tyrol i Tigh siedzieli na _Galactice_. Anders nie brał udziału w obradach.

Cyloni dostali jednak swój kawałek ruin. Lee miał nadzieję, że się z niego ucieszą.

 

3.

Lee obudził się i przewrócił na bok. Jego prawa ręka była strasznie ciężka – prawie jej nie czuł – i pomyślał, że to już to, wreszcie nie da rady wstać, koniec, ale potem po ramieniu zaczęły chodzić mu mrówki i zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu usnął z ręką wsuniętą pod szyję i nie ruszył się całą noc.

9:03. Musiał wstać, absolutnie musiał wstać. Był głodny, chciało mu się siku, koszula lepiła się do pleców. Ludzie na pewno czegoś od niego chcieli. Musieli czegoś chcieć.

Wstał więc, otrząsnął się i sięgnął po komunikator. Nie zdążył nawet połączyć się z centrum łączności na _Galactice_ , kiedy radionadajnik wydał z siebie syk, wypuścił nieco dymu i odmówił ostatecznie współpracy.

Lee tylko popatrzył na niego i odrzucił na łóżko. Zamierzał właśnie zaanonsować ojcu, że promieniowanie codziennie smaży im jakąś część wyposażenia. Na tym kontynencie było koszmarne. Głównie przez to nie mogli zbadać planety z powietrza.

Wstał, otrząsnął się, pomachał zdrętwiałą ręką i przystąpił do nudnawej porannej rutyny. Byli tu zaledwie z dziesięć dni, a już mógł poruszać się po swoim namiocie z zamkniętymi oczami. Na przekór otworzył oczy i wreszcie porządnie przyjrzał się temu wnętrzu: wielki, szeroki materac przykryty kocami, rozkładany stolik zawalony papierami, blaszane naczynia, ciepłe ubrania. Kącik trapera-intelektualisty, bardzo różniący się od uporządkowanych wojskowych kwater.

Okutał się kurtką, wsadził zepsuty komunikator do kieszeni i wyszedł na dwór. Zza pokrywy chmur nieśmiało przeświecało słońce. Światło było tu zupełnie inne niż na Caprice, jakby bardziej przejrzyste.

Na skraju obozowiska Cylonów stała samotna postać z zadartą głową. Był to – Lee poznał po jasnych włosach i wzroście, sześć stóp jak obszył – jeden z Leobenów. Też na nią czekacie, pomyślał, nagle bardzo zły.

Pod namiotem łączności wpadł na Sama, który stał tam z rękami w kieszeniach i wyglądał, jakby na kogoś czekał. Lee chciał umknąć, więc rozejrzał się szybko i obrał sobie za cel kantynę – ale Anders przebył dzielący ich dystans kilkoma długimi krokami.

— Hej, poczekaj!

Lee przystanął z rezygnacją. Te codzienne pogaduszki z Samem źle działały mu na nerwy, szczególnie z rana, kiedy nie pozapominał jeszcze snów ani nie utwierdził się w tej rzeczywistości. Nie był już majorem Adamą, więc odpadało również przemawianie z wyżyn stopnia. Wszystko to usadawiało ich na podejrzanie równych pozycjach.

— Tak?

— Dużo nad tym myślałem — zaczął Sam. Lee musiał zrobić jakąś pełną powątpiewania minę, bo Anders zaraz dodał: — Zdarza mi się, wbrew pozorom.

— Nie przeczę.

— Zrozum, nie powinniśmy o tym myśleć w kategoriach kolejności. To nas nigdzie nie zaprowadziło…

— O czym ty chrzanisz, Sam?

— Mówię o Karze. Pomyśl, Lee, nie możemy się licytować, kto był pierwszy. To nie arytmetyka, to geometria. To taka figura geometryczna z dwoma ramionami.

— Ostatecznie ci odpieprzyło, Anders. Po co mi to mówisz? Dyktuje ci to programowanie? Tak jak wszystko, co robiłeś?

Sam stanął jak wryty. Czy nie przyszło mu to do głowy?

— Nie, Lee. Nie jestem jakąś ukrytą bronią. Wiem, że to tak wygląda, ale nie. Nigdy nie zrobiłem niczego, żeby ją skrzywdzić. Wiesz o tym.

Czego nie da się powiedzieć o mnie, pomyślał Lee. Pokręcił głową.

Myśl, że Sam osiągnął wreszcie jakiś pokój z samym sobą, czego Lee nijak nie mógł zrobić, była nie do zniesienia. Zostawił Andersa z tyłu – Sam wyglądał jak taki wielki, smutny pies, porównania nie dało się pokonać – i wszedł do namiotu łączności. Technik, który grzebał właśnie w kablach pod centralą, odwrócił się, a Lee nagle nie mógł wykrztusić słowa, zagubiony w prywatnej epifanii.

Może nadszedł wreszcie czas, żeby się ze sobą po prostu zgodzić.

 

4.

Obudził się nagle. Namiotem wstrząsnął ogłuszający huk, który wydawał się trwać nie sekundy, ale minuty. Wreszcie zdecydowali się nas wybić, pomyślał z ulgą Lee, nie otwierając oczu. To oznaczało, że nie musiał wstawać, bo historia się skończyła. Przeświadczenie, że zostało mu niewiele życia, wreszcie się sprawdziło i minie; czy to nerwowe oczekiwanie było jej głównym stanem ducha?

Kara. Usiadł prosto i odkopał koce. Ten huk nie oznaczał spadających bomb, tylko Raptora podchodzącego do lądowania. Lee wyskoczył z łóżka, złapał kurtkę i wybiegł, zataczając się sennie.

To była Athena.

— Poczta dla wszystkich, chłopcy i dziewczęta — oznajmiła ponuro, rozglądając się po niewielkim tłumku, jaki zgromadził się na lądowisku. — Hej, Adama! Dla ciebie też coś jest.

— Poczta od fanek? — zapytał łącznościowiec. Nie padało i wszyscy zdjęli kaptury, ale Lee nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie imienia tej osoby.

— Chciałbym — oznajmił, przejmując brązową kopertę. — Dzięki, Athena.

Odmaszerował ze swoją zdobyczą w głąb obozowiska, które wraz z przybyciem zapasów opustoszało. Rozerwał kopertę i przeszedł kilkanaście metrów, przeglądając zawartość przesyłki. Tabele, dane, wyniki badań, nabazgrolone niedbałą ręką Cottle'a diagnozy prześlizgiwały mu się gdzieś po zwojach mózgowych, więc zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze się nie obudził. Wsunął kartki z powrotem do koperty i postanowił cofnąć się do kantyny, żeby tam podźwignąć się z sennego otępienia, kiedy zobaczył, że na wykopaliskach ktoś pracuje.

Czy Sam w ogóle sypiał?

Pchnięty impulsem – w myśl zasady "teraz albo nigdy" – przeszedł pod sypiącym się granitowym łukiem i zatrzymał na skraju wykopu. Anders stał w dole, pomiędzy kamieniami, oparty o łopatę i spocony. Pozbył się kurtki i na jego ramionach widać było liczne ślady ukłuć po dawce przeciwpromiennej.

— Cześć, Sam. — Rany, jakie to słabe. "Cześć, Sam." Czemu nikt nie wymyślił lepszych honoryfików?

— O, cześć, Lee. Czego szukasz?

— Niczego. — Pokręcił głową. Ale kłamał. — Słuchaj. Tam, przy śluzie… nie zrobiłbym tego. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

— Zrobiłbyś — powiedział bezlitośnie Sam. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Jakby sam to przemyślał. — Zrobiłbyś niezależnie od tego, kim naprawdę jestem. Taka zasada: poświęć trochę, ocal wszystko. Zapominasz, że sam tak robiłem.

— Przepraszam — odchrząknął Lee. Gdyby Anders był złośliwy, kazałby mu to powtórzyć głośniej i wyraźniej, ale nie był, i to wystarczyło. Sam uśmiechnął się. Wydawał się mieć w sobie tę chłodną pewność siebie, która płynęła z przeświadczenia, że jeśli tyle już się przeżyło, przeżyje się i resztę.

Lee przez chwilę walczył z ochotą, żeby zapytać, czy Sam ma jakieś kopie zapasowe, a potem po prostu ukląkł i uścisnął wyciągniętą przez Andersa rękę. Było to trochę wyzwalające i trochę symboliczne, i zupełnie niczego nie rozwiązywało.

W zaciszu swojego namiotu, po sporej dawce kofeiny, węglowodanów i innych śmieci, Lee zgarnął ze stolika papiery od D'Anny i rozłożył wyniki badań od Cottle'a, po lewej – Sama, po prawej – swoje, przysłane najwyraźniej dla porównania. Niewiele się różniło, oprócz tego, że Anders miał nieco wyższą temperaturę ciała przy nieco niższym ciśnieniu krwi. Prześwietlenie klatki piersiowej ujawniało przebyte zapalenie płuc. Poza tym wszystko – krwinki, trombocyty, hemoglobina, enzymy, białka… - było normalne. Musiało być, bo inaczej Cottle nie dopuściłby Andersa do kursu na kadeta.

Lee był zawiedziony. Naprawdę spodziewał się, że ktoś coś przeoczył, że znajdzie tam jakiś dowód; coś, co pozwoliłoby mu pokiwać głową i powiedzieć "no tak", może zadumać się nad własną – i Kary – naiwnością. Nic z tego. Co gorsza, wiedział, że gdyby otworzył karty pacjenta Tyrola, pułkownika Tigha i Tory Foster, wyglądałyby podobnie.

Nie zdążył nic schować, bo w chwilę później nadeszły pierwsze raporty od ekspedycji, Cyloni zażądali spotkania i lunął deszcz, który w dziesięć minut sparaliżował prace wykopaliskowe. Trzeba było ratować wykopy, rozłożyć tarcze satelitarne i wysłuchać Trójki i Szóstki, który przyszły pochwalić się wynikami swoich badań.

Otóż Ziemia mogła być zamieszkana. Niezwykłe i niesamowite, warte wzmianki w prasie.

Lee grzecznie podziękował. Kara, a w dwie godziny później Helo przysłali już podobne informacje.

Dwa Raptory i delegacja z góry wylądowały pod wieczór. Lee, oczywiście, przy tym nie było, bo zajmował się właśnie Cylonami i cywilami i miał szczerą nadzieję, że dzięki temu zasłuży na jakąś wzmiankę w przyszłych annałach. Słyszał tylko huk, taki jak rano, ale zwielokrotniony, i na ciemnym niebie zamajaczyły światła wahadłowca.

Kiedy po zaliczeniu krótkiej narady z ojcem i prezydent dotarł na miejsce, w kantynie na dobre trwała już feta. Dźwięk wesołych głosów i widok uśmiechniętych twarzy przypomniał mu, że sam też powinien się cieszyć – problem został rozwiązany, koniec życia w czyśćcu, przeszli dalej. Radość wymagała jednak dużych pokładów energii, a on był zbyt zmęczony.

Przeszedł dookoła stołu w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy, poklepał kilka barków, wysłuchał co najmniej trzech wersji historii o odkryciu. Kary nie było już w okolicy. Agathon pokazał mu na migi, gdzie powinien jej szukać.

Paliła na zewnątrz. Fascynujące, jak na raz wydawała się tą zupełnie inną, nową osobą i tą, którą znał od lat.

— Cześć — powiedział, czując nagły przypływ ulgi. — Bogowie, jak dobrze cię widzieć.

— Nie żartuj.

— Nie żartuję. Kara Thrace znowu uratowała ludzkość.

— Przestań. — Skrzywiła się i odrzuciła niedopałek.

— Czemu dalej nie świętuje?

— Padam z nóg. Nie mogłam spać przez tego idiotę Dittę. Bunt w szeregach — wyjaśniła, biorąc Lee za rękę. — Bałam się, że odstrzeli mi czachę. Gdzie bohaterka może złożyć swe umęczone ciało?

— Chodź. — Ścisnął jej dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Ruszyli przez obozowisko. Kara nie przestawała mówić.

— W dupie mam to świętowanie, Figursky dał do picia jakieś szczyny spuszczone z baku. Jutro wszyscy się pochorują i nikt nie pojedzie oglądać naszej nowej miejscówki, zobaczysz. Gazety znowu będą wypisywać o mnie jakieś obelżywe rzeczy.

— Powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić.

Byli na miejscu. Lee odchylił klapę namiotu i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że w środku pali się światło, chociaż był pewien, że wyłączał lampę.

Sam siedział na krześle i z zainteresowaniem czytał swoją kartę pacjenta. Na ich widok uniósł głowę – i rękę. Rękaw koszuli miał podwinięty do łokcia, a w przedramieniu ziała wielka dziura. Lee miał wrażenie, że widzi prześwitującą przez krwawą masę biel kości.

— Hemoglobina faktycznie w porządku — powiedział Sam.


End file.
